Chapter 234
Saying Goodbye to A.W. - The Watcher (A.W（アレン・ウォーカー）に別れを告げる・監視者, (A. W (Aren u~ōkā) ni wakare o tsugeru kanshi-sha)is the two hundred and thirty fourth chapter the D.Gray-man manga series written and illustrated by Katsura Hoshino. It was published in Jump SQ Rise on October 24, 2019. Cover A young Mana is crying. He wears a tie. Someone is giving him a hand. Short Summary The Garvey Circus troupes members are leafleting in the street with Cross Marian watching. As Cosimov worries about his position, Road Kamelot appears in the crowd. She quickly moves to talk with Cross. Long Summary Cross Marian reflects on Nea's last words as he watches Mana D. Campbell, the man who had forgotten everything after devouring Nea. The man's only memory is the name "Allen" who he has given to his dog. Cosimov juggles in the street to attract clients. The Circus member beside him points out how Mana is drawing crowds and comments on how beautiful the white-fact looks. He adds that he rumours say the Ringmaster plans to have Mana replace him. Cosimov looks up, enraged. Road Kamelot walks by him. She is recognized by Cross Marian. Road turns her head and notices him on a balcony. She transports herself next to him and saluates him. They note to each other that they have barely changed in decades. Cross asks if she's here to take the Earl back but Road notes that it's pointless in the state he's in. Cross accuses her and the Noah of being responsible for turning him into that state, for using him over the century. He finishes by asking if they despise the "pillar" that much. The sound of this word triggers Road's memory (Road) and she falls to her knee. Road dismisses the effect it has on her despite the visible pain. Cross comments that they're taking revenge for something that doesn't exist in "this world". The Noah of Dream replies that it did exist. When Cross reminds her that this world are not the same as theirs she reveals that they lost their home forever: One day the pillar appeared and all was gone. He has no idea what it's like to witness the end of the world. Characters Places Edinstown Chapter Notes * Cross recalls an image of Nea covered with bruises and lying, likely on the verge of death. This hints that either Cross saw his last moments or saw recollections of them. * The dog "Allen" being named after "Allen" the man Nea knew is confirmed. * Cross seems to recall Nea and Mana as children which may hint that he knew them already at the time they were in the Campbell Residence. * Road appears to be capable of teleportation which is not out of the realm of possibilities given her previous achievements. * The "Pillar" and the world it destroyed were first seen in one of Allen's dreams. Chapter 185 * Road states that "nothing can erase the truth". The words of the Earl to Skinn Bolic about "the truth of the past" come to mind. As do his nightmares of "the end of everything".Chapter 96 * The pillar's shape is strangely similar to the Noah's stigma. Translation Notes * In the first page, it can be assumed (especially when put in relation with the next page) that the decaying hand and the words belong to Nea. He says: まってろ。必ずマナの元に行く。「アレン」が目印だ。 それまでは立ち止まるな。 which literally reads " “Keep waiting/Just you wait. (I will) definitely go to where Mana is. ‘Allen’ is the sign. Until then, don’t stand still.”. The absence of subject and objects make it unclear who he is talking to: Mana (who is just there) or Cross (who is remembering the demand of "going where Mana is".https://jeidafei.tumblr.com/post/188582652953/dgray-man-chapter-234-translation-notes Trivia * Cosimov's stooge refers to Mana as a "Pierrot" who looks like an "Auguste". Those are two types of clowns who are the foil of each other. These are recurring figures in the series, with Allen and the Millennium Earl also alluding to them. References Navigation Category:Chapters